For all positive integers $n$, let $f(n)=\log_{2002} n^2$. Find $f(11)+f(13)+f(14)$.
We have that
\begin{align*}
f(11) + f(13) + f(14) &= \log_{2002} 11^2 + \log_{2002} 13^2 + \log_{2002} 14^2 \\
&= \log_{2002} (11^2 \cdot 13^2 \cdot 14^2) \\
&= \log_{2002} 2002^2 \\
&= \boxed{2}.
\end{align*}